Atardecer a la orilla del lago
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Su primer encuentro fue a las orillas del lago y no es de sorprenderse que siempre se encontraran allí. Solangelo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo "Solangelo, sweet Solangelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Hola jóvenes lectores y/o escritores, aquí llego con una nueva historia, Solangelo, que la verdad me gusto mucho a pesar de que al principio no estaba muy segura.**

**Me inspire en la canción Symmetric Target, de Valshe (Vocaloid) cantado por Len y Luka.**

**Advertencia: Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo "Solangelo, Sweet Solangelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenecen, me encantaría pero no.**

* * *

**Atardecer a la orilla del lago.**

La luna llena brillaba con fuerza esa noche.

Caminaba solo en medio del Campamento Mestizo. Hacía poco que la batalla contra Cronos había terminado y todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad.

Sin embargo para Nico, esto no era del todo bueno, los demás campistas empezaban a mirarlo algo asustados o con repulsión. Consecuencia de ser un hijo de Hades.

Se sentía algo solo por lo que decidió dirigirse al lago, ya no soportaba esa mirada. Llegó hasta el lago y miró su reflejo. Lo tocó con su mano derecha y se preguntó si su reflejo era completamente simétrico, si era completamente igual, si sentía dolor o felicidad al igual que él. No entendía el por qué de esa pregunta que había atacado su mente pero siguió contemplando su reflejo por un buen rato, hasta que apareció algo nuevo a su lado.

Era un chico rubio, de ojos azules, y Nico recordaba que el pobre chico había estado trabajando de un lado para otro en la enfermería curando a todos los heridos.

El desconocido estaba arrodillado junto a él y lo miraba fijamente, no con miedo ni repulsión sino con interés. Inexplicablemente Nico se sonrojó levemente.

El chico sonrió de lado ante esto e impulsivamente puso su mano izquierda sobre la de Nico.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Nico miró hacia su mano tratando de ocultar el fuerte sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

—Me recuerdas al atardecer —murmuro el chico.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto Nico.

—De lo rojo que estás —sonrió traviesamente y Nico no pudo hacer más que ocultar su cabeza sin separar sus manos—. Oye, levanta la cabeza —llevó su mano libre al mentón del Nico y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

El corazón de los dos latía con fuerza y como si lo hubieran ensayado, empezaron a acercarse simultáneamente.

Sus labios se rozaron levemente, hasta que Nico se percató de lo que sucedía y dominado por el pánico, desapareció en las sombras, preguntándose quién era el chico que estuvo a punto de besar.

Mientras tanto, el chico no podía hacer nada más que tocarse sus labios con su mano izquierda y mirando la derecha, sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

* * *

**Varios meses después (Desaparición de Percy)**

El hijo de Hades estaba a las orillas del lago mirando la puesta del sol, sin percatarse de nadie más, pensando en Bianca, en su padre, en su madre y también en Percy, preguntándose donde podría estar.

—Sabía que estabas aquí —dijo una voz que le causó un escalofrió al hijo de Hades. Esa voz que no lo había dejado descansar tranquilo desde que la había escuchado por primera vez hacía ya varios meses.

—¿Cómo podías saberlo?

—El olor a muerto es inconfundible —respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

—Seguro se podría confundir con cualquier otro olor —aseguró Nico, volteando a ver al chico que se había vuelto el ángel que se aparecía en sus pesadillas.

—Una fragancia, tan pura como la tuya, es imposible de confundir.

—Las fragancias puras son tan comunes hoy en día, que la mía podría desaparecer con facilidad.

—Tu fragancia nunca será común, Nico di Angelo —Nico se sorprendió cuando el chico mencionó su nombre. En primera estancia porque esperaba que ese chico no supiera su nombre de la misma forma como él no sabía el del chico y segundo porque si sabía quién era y quién era su padre, porque no lo miraba como un bicho raro o seguía hablando con él.

—Veo que estoy en desventaja, tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo.

—Cierto, la última vez no nos presentamos— Nico se sonrojo ante el recuerdo y el rubio sonrió ante esto—. Mi nombre es Will Solace, cabaña 7.

—Un hijo de Apolo, ¿eh? —Will asintió—. ¿Por qué no te has ido? —El hijo de Apolo lo miro confundido—. Todos se alejan de mí por ser hijo de Hades. Así que ¿Por qué no te has ido?

—Porque me pareces interesante y estuve esperando por varios meses para que pasaras por aquí otra vez.

—¿Me has esperado? — pregunto sorprendido.

—Sí, y no me vayas a preguntar porque, ya que yo tampoco lo sé.

Mientras hablaban inconscientemente se fueron acercando, Nico alejándose de la orilla del lago y Will acercándose a él, era como si una fuerza extraña los empujara a estar juntos.

Como un magnetismo.

Sus manos se encontraron una vez más, anhelaban eso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero Nico sintió miedo y antes de que Will se acercara más desapareció, otra vez, en las sombras, directo al campamento Júpiter donde Hazel lo esperaba con ansias para que conociera a su nuevo amigo.

En ese momento, los dos, simultáneamente, dejaron escapar una lagrima, aunque sin estar del todo seguros porque, lamentándose de sus caminos separados y secretamente esperando hasta que se vuelvan a juntar.

Y si alguien los hubiera visto al mismo tiempo, se habría dado cuenta de que la única lágrima de Will salió de su ojo derecho y la de Nico salió por el ojo izquierdo.

Como si se tratara de un espejo, un reflejo.

* * *

**Días después del fin de la guerra con Gea.**

Will vagaba a orillas del lago, miraba como el sol y la luna convivían en un solo espacio, ninguno se opacaba y se complementaban juntos.

Igual que Nico y él.

El hijo de Apolo no dejaba de pensar en el rey de los fantasmas y eso lo estaba preocupando, es decir, ya antes pensaba en él, pero no tan frecuentemente como ahora.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —dijo una voz inconfundible para Will.

—Creo que era algo obvio así que no preguntare porque lo pensaste —respondió Solace mientras se volteaba a ver al dueño de sus pensamientos desde hacía ya un tiempo.

**—**Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos aquí.

—Yo también —murmuró.

—Es de esperarse, en esa ocasión tomaste mi mano y eso que no nos conocíamos.

—No sé qué me pasó en ese momento.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco sé lo que me paso, ni en que estaba pensando cuando huí de ahí.

—Fue la primera vez que huiste por un largo periodo de tiempo después de la batalla contra Cronos.

—Eso quiere decir que, el que me haya ido es tu culpa —dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Como digas, di Angelo —contestó Will mientras sonreía—. Culpando a los demás, nunca cambias, ¿verdad?

—Al igual que mi olor.

—No, eso sí cambio ahora hueles más a humano que a muerto.

—¿Sigue siendo un olor puro?

—Es imposible que tu olor no sea puro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres un ángel —Un leve sonrojo apareció en el hijo de Hades—. Los ángeles siempre serán puros.

—Tu pareces más un ángel que yo —Will sonrió ante el sonrojo de Nico y lo que éste acababa de decir—. Con ese cabello rubio y los ojos azules, eres el perfecto prototipo de ángel para los cristianos.

—Pero no soy yo el que tiene de apellido di Angelo, ¿O sí?

Nuevamente sus cuerpos actuaron solos y se acercaron, estrecharon sus manos que encajaban a la perfección, como si de un rompecabezas se tratara.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza creando música para el que pudiera escucharlos.

—Tú pareces más un ángel que yo.

Sus labios se acercaron y esta vez ninguno de los dos lo evitó. Will puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Nico y lo acarició con ternura y delicadeza.

—Para mí tú eres mi ángel, Nico.

El hijo de Hades rompió la distancia que había entre los dos y lo besó. Will no tardó en responder, después de todo era algo que los dos anhelaban desde que se vieron por primera vez.

* * *

**Lo sé, quedó algo meloso y dulce pero da igual.**

**Gracias a Patty por ayudarme a corregir esta historia.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o dudas.**

**Bye.**


End file.
